There's No Remedy For Memory
by youremydarkparadise
Summary: It's been one year. One whole year. A rejected proposal and two hearts breaking. But now Logan is back in town. So what's Rory going to do about it? Fight for him .. or run away again? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction. I've been reading them since I was 14, so for about 6 years now, but I've never actually written one, even though writing has always been a passion of mine. This is obviously a Rogan, because I'm just in love with them. Please let me know what you think! Thanks :)**

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I obviously don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls because if I did, the series would have ended a lot differently!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It had been a year. One whole year. Sometimes, it seemed as if the past year had crawled by, slowly, agonizingly. Other times, it seemed like everything happened just the other day. Some days were harder than others, but no matter what, she always had that dull ache in her heart, constantly reminding her of the choice she made. The mistake. She had no idea why she made the choice that she made. She let her stupid pride get in the way of saying what she really wanted. She had always seen herself as independent, doing her own thing, not needing a man. But she needed that man. More than anything in the world. There were days when she would just sit around, looking at pictures of them, remembering the times they had, missing having him just hold her while they spent whole days just laying in bed, talking. There were other days, when everything was going good, and something would just remind her of him, and she would get that familiar sharp pain in her stomach that made her sick, and a memory would come rushing back, and her whole day would just be ruined.

One year. Today. Rory sighed as she layed in bed, all these thoughts going through her head. After her graduation, Rory had tried going on the road, following the election. But, after about two weeks, she realized her heart wasn't really in it. To be honest, she knew the moment she was about to get on the bus station, it wasn't what she wanted to do. What she wanted to do, was book the next flight to California and find him and beg him to take her back. But, of course, she wouldn't do that. She thought if she turned him down for this, she may as well, go ahead and at least give it a shot. But, what a shitty shot it was. The constant bus rides, different hotels every night, crappy food, awful coffee, she hated it. Every last bit of it. So, she left. Sent an e-mail to Hugo one day and packed her bags and was back in Stars Hollow by that night.

She had gotten a job at a newspaper in Hartford. It wasn't a bigger paper, but it was a good start, not to small. Her parents were thrilled to have her so close, so they bought her an apartment right inside the city limits. It was a nice place. Emily had listened to her for once, and got her something that suited her almost perfectly. Not as perfect as a certain house in California with an avocado tree out back and a handsome man inside, but that was her own fault.

It was Saturday, so Rory had the day off. She finally got out of bed, starting some coffee, as she flipped on the TV, just for some background noise. Life had gotten pretty lonely for her. Her mom may have always been her best friend, but Logan had become her person. He was the one who she always went to for everything, he knew her better than she knew herself most of the time; always knowing what she needed, when she needed it, without even a second thought. She missed him more than words could describe. She wanted nothing more than for him to be back in her life. She needed him, to be around, to talk to, to just hold her.

Rory tried her best to shake all the thoughts of him from her head, as she was getting ready for the day. She had quite a few errands to run this weekend, and she wanted to get a head start. Emily wanted her to come over tonight for dinner, since she had missed last nights dinner because of work. Rory sometimes wondered why they still had Friday night dinners, especially now that she saw her grandparents almost three times a week since they lived in the same town now. Nonetheless, Rory had grown to love the dinners with her mom and grandparents, no matter how much she used to complain about them. She was pretty sure Lorelei had come to like them to, although she'd deny it till the day she died.

Rory looked around her apartment one last time, before grabbing her keys and her purse. She needed to stop and get some breakfast before she started her errands. Her stomach had been growling at her since the moment she had woken up, probably because she hadn't even gotten a chance to eat any dinner last night. As Rory was heading toward her car, she looked around at the beautiful day. She smiled slightly. Even though she was trying to keep as busy as possible today, to keep her mind off what the day was, she was glad it was at least nice out. She was going to try her best to have a good day, and not spend today cooped up in her room crying, and watching love movies.

She had heard through the Hartford gossip that Logan was coming back into town this weekend or next week for some business. Rory knew it was silly, but she was holding out hope that maybe, just maybe, they would run into each other at some point. She knew it was probably stupid and she shouldn't hold her breath. But, either way, a girl could hope, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm baaccckkk. I was honestly surprised at the amount of people who added this story to their story alerts. Thank yall so much, you're the best! Howeverrrrr, for me to write the next chapter after this one, I'm gonna need at leastttt 10 reviews! And then I'll be sure to post it up!**

**Also, this chapter is going to start in Logans point of view.. ENJOY! And review, review, review!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. :(**_

Logan groaned as he heard his alarm clock going off on the nightstand beside him. _'Ughhh, why can't I sleep just a few more minutes .. or hours'_ he thought. He had just gotten in to Hartford from California, just a few short hours ago. The jet lag was killing him and there was nothing more he wanted to do, besides just lay in bed and sleep the day away. He didn't really have a reason for being back in Hartford. He really just needed a break from all the work in California, and this had always been his home. When he had gotten off the plane earlier that night, he had smiled with contentment at how good it felt to be back, to see all the familiar places. His relationship with his parents had gotten a little better, after he proved to them that he did, in fact, know what it takes to run a successful business. Logan was still quite smug at the fact that he had proved his father wrong. Nonetheless, he had to admit, it was going to be good to see him. He hadn't been back to Hartford, or anywhere on the east coast, for … a year.

Logan groaned and layed back down in bed as he realized what today was. It had been a year. A whole fucking year. There was nothing he wanted to do now more than just throw his whole alarm clock across the room. Why the fuck didn't he think about what this week was, this day was, before he came back here. He groaned in frustration as he checked the calendar on his phone to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Nope, sure wasn't. Logan ran a hand through his hair as he sat back up, with a determined look on his face.

'_No,' he thought 'this is not going to bother me. I can do this. I will make it through this god forsaken day if it's the last thing I do.'_

He got out of bed and headed toward the shower to get cleaned up. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. Her chocolate brown hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her creamy porcelain skin. Everything about her intoxicated him. Her love of coffee, her witty remarks, the fact that she could keep up with him like no other. He sighed as he hit his hand on the wall of the shower. No. No. No. He was done with this. Absolutely done. Done thinking about her. Done wishing things were different. Done wishing she would show up on his doorstep, begging for him back. Done wishing he could just hold her in his arms and shower her with kisses.

After that fateful day at her graduation, Logan had hopped the next flight to California. He figured he may as well go ahead and get a start on his new life. His new life .. without Rory. The thought of that made him cringe inside. He had been sad. He had moped. He had drank himself into oblivion. But that only lasted about a week. And then he just dove into work, focusing all his time and attention on that. The only time he had to think about her was at night, before bed. And, oh did he think about her. As soon as his head hit that pillow, the memories would overtake him. And every night before bed, he remembered the moment his heart broke. The moment she handed that ring back to him.

He had been mad at her for a little while. After the initial sadness passed, he got angry. So angry that Finn and Colin weren't allowed to say her name around him for weeks. He made them take all the pictures of her, all the mementos he'd kept of their relationship, everything that was anything about her, out of his house. God, he had hated her. Wanted to yell at her, scream at her, ask her why she had done this, what had he done to deserve her turning him down. He'd given her everything. He had been there for her. And there was nothing he wanted more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

Of course, he'd also never forget the day that he realized where exactly he had went wrong. It had been a long day at work. He was exhausted. Friday night. He decided not to go out because work had been crazy all week. That day had just been the icing on the cake. He was sitting in bed, watching some stupid chick show, because nothing else was on. The girl was babbling on the screen about how she couldn't wait to get married and how her and her boyfriend had finally had 'the talk' about it .. Logan remembered thinking, '_what fucking talk is she talking about?' _and then it hit him.

The talk.

He had never been so frustrated in his whole entire life. The fucking talk. Of course. Him and Rory had never had that talk. He had never asked her what she wanted. He had never asked her about marriage. Never asked her about kids. Never asked her what she thought about California. Never asked her about anything. He just assumed. Typical fucking Logan. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered his moment of realization. How could he of been so stupid? Rory was a planner. It's what she did. She never just jumped, give or take a few occasions. But this was the rest of her life he had been talking about. He never once discussed it with her. He had just jumped, as he always did. Thinking, of course she wants to get married, of course she'll move to California, of course she'll drop everything for me.

He knew it wasn't because she didn't love him. At least, he knew that now. He knew she had wanted to stay with him. She had offered, to make the long distance work. But of course, Logan, being who he was, wouldn't do that. As always, he had to have it all or nothing. God, he was so fucking selfish. He should have just given her the long distance relationship, and then they could've talked about getting married. Hell, they'd probably be engaged by now if that had been the case. But, of course, it wasn't.

So the sadness and the anger faded, and Logan was just left with guilt. He knew it was his fault. She wasn't the one that got away, she was the one who he LET get away. And that fact ate him up inside. So much. He was never the emotional type of guy, but Rory brought out a different side of him. She was everything he had ever needed. They fit together like no one else ever could.

Logan shook the thoughts from his head as he got dressed and made sure his hair at least looked presentable. He grabbed his wallet and phone off the nightstand and headed down the stairs. All he could think about right now was breakfast. His stomach had been growling since he had gotten off the plane last night, but all he had wanted to do was sleep. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, heading to a café that him and Rory used to go to when they were dating. It always had the best food in town. He had heard that she was here, writing for a small paper. It was Saturday, so she'd probably have the day. Who knew, maybe he would run into her sometime this weekend.

**Sooo, that's Chapter 2. These first two chapters have mostly just been filler chapters, so you can kind of get the background on them and their emotions and feelings. Sooo, dun dun dun, will they run into each other today? Or this weekend? Or at all? Get me 10 reviews … and the next chapter will be up! And believe me, the next chapter is where the fun begins! You guys are the best!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
